Rapsódia Boêmia
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Harry notou que, com apenas um pouco de atenção, era possível distinguir nos fios platinados do cabelo de Draco Malfoy o mesmo brilho dos anos distantes de Hogwarts.
1. Rapsódia Boêmia

N/A: Hum, já faz um tempo que eu não faço isso (avisem se eu estiver fazendo alguma coisa errada ;). Estou saindo de um longo jejum de fics e essa aqui teve o prazer de me acompanhar através de todos os bloqueios e crises. Comecei a história há muito tempo e ela foi se transformando com o tempo, meio que tomando vida e crescendo por si própria. E agora é a hora de deixar que ela continue sozinha. :

O título foi emprestado da clássica música do Queen, mas a letra que acompanha a história é de Why do I keep counting, do The Killers. A fic é pequena e está dividida em partes só por organização e capricho meu. Mais notas no final. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Rapsódia:  
**_termo utilizado para classificar__  
as composições que não seguem uma__  
estrutura fixa. Nesse estilo de composição,  
a emoção criativa é usada para transformar sentimentos em música._

**Rapsódia Boêmia**

O pub era escuro e mal-cuidado, mas guardava algo de atraente em sua aparência. Escondido em um beco de Picadilly Circus, o bairro londrino de vida noturna mais agitada, o bar trazia algo de pitoresco na decoração surrada, nas mesas de madeira sem toalha e no chão constantemente molhado pela cerveja que os freqüentadores derramavam dos copos absurdamente cheios que eram servidos no balcão.

O público do pub Tucker's End era dos mais variados. A garçonete alta e esguia, de cabelos loiros obviamente pintados e ar de quem está disposta a agradar, já não se surpreendia mais com as personalidades excêntricas e aparências estranhas que freqüentavam o bar. Depois de grupos de estudantes escandalosos a senhores gordos do interior, de velhos gastando todo seu salário em bebida a figuras encapuzadas tremendo ao som de qualquer menção à polícia, ela chegara a conclusão de que trabalhar em um pub barato de Londres era um trabalho que exigia desapropriação de qualquer tipo de preconceito. Cliente era o cliente, era seu lema. Ela já havia aprendido a usar sua voz mais simpática, vestir o sorriso mais bonito e o decote mais vistoso e receber sem reclamar as gorjetas que a manteriam pelo resto do mês.

Naquela noite o pub havia recebido um conhecido (pelo menos no submundo do qual o estabelecimento fazia parte) traficante de drogas, o que movimentou de certa maneira a casa: havia uma atmosfera ligeiramente incômoda, permeada pela desconfiança e o medo do bar receber a visita de policiais a qualquer momento. O traficante não escondia que realizava algum tipo de negócio com um homem também suspeito que sentou junto a ele, e beijava sem pudor a sua acompanhante negra, bela e igualmente indiferente à presença dos outros. Não era uma novidade tão grande para Tucker's End, mas era um acontecimento além da rotina diária do bar. A garçonete nem reparou no homem próximo dos seus 25 anos que entrou no pub pela primeira vez, ligeiramente hesitante, mas trazendo uma expressão pouco surpresa – como se já tivesse visto muito mais do que aquilo nos poucos anos de vida.

Se tivesse prestado mais atenção quando anotou o pedido do homem e lhe trouxe uma caneca grande de cerveja, talvez tivesse reparado na cicatriz que os cabelos negros em sua testa tentavam esconder. Mesmo que o tivesse feito, provavelmente acharia apenas que o jovem era mais um trabalhador bebendo o cansaço do dia, machucado em alguma briga recente.

Ninguém desconfiava que o maior herói do mundo mágico havia acabado de entrar no pub apertado. Era exatamente isso que Harry Potter queria.

* * *


	2. Improvisação

**Parte 1 – Improvisação**

**Help me get down, I can make it. Help me get down.  
If I only knew the answer, I wouldn't be bothering you.**

O frio invadia o pub todas as vezes que a porta se abria para dar lugar a mais um cliente. O vento gelado do mais forte inverno que a Inglaterra via em décadas raspava pelo rosto de Harry a cada minuto, mas ele declinou a sugestão da garçonete loira de mudar-se para uma mesa mais protegida. O respingo de atenção em meio ao ambiente bagunçado lembrou por um segundo o calor aconchegante da casa em Hogsmeade, distante naquele momento. Harry ergueu os olhos para encarar a garçonete, por um segundo esperando encontrar cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos vivos, mas a jovem já havia se afastado, indiferente, em direção a outra mesa. Harry voltou a se concentrar no copo de cerveja, com uma ligeira gratidão pela distância novamente delimitada. Era exatamente o que ele buscava naquela noite.

Ele nunca havia aprendido a realmente gostar da cerveja trouxa, mas bebia sem hesitação. O gosto amargo descia por sua garganta como uma novidade libertadora. A última vez em que bebera aquela cerveja, em sua despedida de solteiro, ficava para trás, há anos de distância. Naquela noite, a amargura do líquido contrastou com o paladar até então macio de sua boca. Harry agora agradecia pela força com que a cerveja arranhava sua garganta. Já havia algo de amargo nela.

Ignorou o movimento no bar com a tranqüilidade de quem não possui dívidas. As vozes dos aurores subordinados no Escritório de Aurores lhe pedindo aprovação ou conselho em cada ação, os murmúrios admirados dos rostos maravilhados ao identificarem a cicatriz vermelha em sua testa, os pedidos doces e atenciosos de sua mulher, todas as noites. Tudo isso ficava para trás; nada exigia sua atenção. Ali, não _devia_ a mais ninguém. Apenas ao gosto amargo que descia raspando sua garganta, devia sua gratidão por apagar de si o gosto doce da boca suave de Ginny.

xxx

O jovem loiro entrou no pub sem prestar muita atenção no caminho que fazia ou nas palavras que dizia; agia por instinto, sem pensar. Cumprimentou o velho enrugado que se sentava sempre na entrada, como a sombra cômica do que poderia se chamar de segurança, pendurou o casaco no cabideiro ao lado da porta e se sentou no primeiro banco vazio do balcão. Betty, a garçonete loira, sempre o questionava quanto a isso: vinha ao Tucker's End quase todas as noites, mas não possuía um lugar de sua preferência; sentava-se no primeiro espaço livre que encontrasse.

Desta vez ele foi ainda mais rápido em chegar até um lugar. Só o que queria, depois do escândalo de vozes e lágrimas histéricas que presenciara em sua casa, era a dose habitual de whisky barato, puro. Da segunda dose em diante ele costumava permitir que Betty trouxesse a bebida com gelo, mas naquela noite ele achava que somente o faria depois da terceira. Ou a partir do momento em que a moça começasse a alertá-lo para o fato de estar bebendo demais, o que geralmente acontecia perto da quinta dose.

A garçonete loira veio atendê-lo com o mesmo sorriso com que o recepcionava diariamente: estático e belo, cheio de simpatia e obrigação. Uma amostra de seu sorriso verdadeiro ele via quando ela o chamava pelo nome. Depois de anos freqüentando o pub, ela ainda parecia se divertir com o fato de alguém possuir um nome tão estranho.

Mas as curtas empreitadas simpáticas da garçonete não eram o suficiente para arrancar mais do que um olhar reconhecedor do jovem loiro. Afinal, buscava a indiferença do bar todos os dias justamente para não ser lembrado de que era, realmente, Draco Malfoy.

xxx

À primeira vista Harry teve o impulso de levantar-se e sair do pub discretamente. Mas reprimiu a vontade rapidamente, ao perceber que estava tão confortável no bar que nem mesmo aquela presença o abalaria. Draco Malfoy havia mudado bastante desde os anos de Hogwarts. Harry costumava encontrá-lo nos corredores do Ministério da Magia, geralmente em busca de algum memorando para o chefe do Departamento de Transporte Mágico, onde havia conseguido um emprego regular na Central de Testes para Aparatação. Seus olhos cinzas dificilmente demonstravam qualquer coisa além de um tédio letárgico e profundo. Seus cabelos não traziam mais o brilho platinado de antes, mas se perdiam no rosto pálido do rapaz. Harry sempre o cumprimentava com um "bom dia" polido, que ele respondia com um aceno de cabeça sem encarar os olhos verdes do grifinório.

A expressão do loiro não estava tão diferente no momento. Draco bebia um copo de whisky puro, a goles longos e constantes. Seus olhos se fechavam sempre que engolia um pouco do líquido, e seu rosto se contorcia em uma careta rápida. Um brilho de satisfação se formava nos orbes azuis cada vez que isso acontecia. Como se o gosto ruim e barato fosse o afrodisíaco ideal para a noite solitária e melancólica que teria.

Harry sabia exatamente o que acontecia, pois sentia a mesma coisa toda vez que entornava um gole da cerveja amarga em sua garganta. Tomou um demorado, fechando os olhos enquanto se deixava sentir apenas o gás arranhando o caminho até seu estômago. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, soltando um ruído de alívio refrescante, distinguiu duas orbes cinzas a mirá-lo. Primeiro, tomados pela surpresa. Depois de um momento, no entanto, dominados pelo mesmo brilho satisfeito que Draco produzia depois do gole de whisky.

xxx

Harry Potter. O herói que o mundo mágico havia acolhido como salvador preferido. Auror formado com honras, três Ordens de Merlin primeira classe – apenas pela falta de um prêmio melhor -, cotado para ser o próximo chefe dos Aurores, após pouco mais que alguns anos de trabalho. Não havia como negar que se alguém tentasse ilustrar a definição de sucesso, pensaria em Harry Potter. Por isso mesmo era tão difícil compreender a presença dele naquela mesa discreta do pub Tucker's End. Não havia lugar mais distante da definição de sucesso como aquele bar.

Draco imaginou se talvez ele não estivesse em mais alguma missão para o Ministério, como ainda existiam muitas, com o objetivo de prender bruxos das trevas que hoje viviam escondidos no meio de trouxas. Mas dificilmente seria isso; Harry estava completamente sem disfarce, jamais colocaria o rosto à mostra daquela maneira sem ao menos esconder a cicatriz. O moreno, no entanto, bebia a grande caneca de cerveja sem demonstrar maiores preocupações; seus olhos verdes traziam um brilho que mesclava satisfação e tédio, e seu corpo se ajeitava no banco confortavelmente, sem mostrar o mínimo de incômodo por estar ali.

Definitivamente, Harry Potter havia escolhido livremente o mesmo pub de Draco para vir naquela noite de sexta-feira. As razões disso o loiro poderia apenas imaginar. Ou perguntar diretamente – o que, curiosamente, lhe pareceu a saída mais interessante.

xxx

A cerveja escura que descia por usa garganta era como um analgésico barato, que não funciona verdadeiramente, mas faz a mente achar que sim. Harry não considerou deixar o pub ou aparatar (ele duvidou que algum trouxa fosse reparar se o fizesse) quando viu que Draco Malfoy havia levantado de seu lugar e andava calmamente na direção de sua mesa. Mas não achou razões para fazê-lo. Era desgastante demais procurá-las.

"Sabe o que eu pensei na primeira vez que entrei nesse lugar, Potter?"

Draco não demonstrou curiosidade, surpresa ou vontade ao se sentar confortavelmente na cadeira defronte a Harry e fazer a pergunta. O último também não esboçou nenhuma emoção ao balançar a cabeça em negação.

"_Finalmente consegui achar o último do mundo em que Harry Potter colocaria o pé." _

A boca fina do loiro esboçou, finalmente, um meio sorriso malicioso que fez Harry recordar tempos antigos e esquecidos, quando jogos de Quadribol eram razão para rivalidades. Ele acabou por rir, fracamente.

"Bem, Malfoy. É sempre bom te provar errado."

xxx

Havia algo de delicioso em encontrar Harry Potter no lugar mais decadente que Draco conhecia. Ainda que o herói do mundo mágico não merecesse tal cenário, era bom saber que ele achava que sim.

"Então, Potter, o que o traz para o nosso mundo real?", perguntou Draco, após um gole de whisky.

"Cerveja quente e vento frio", Harry respondeu, sem hesitar.

Draco sorriu, com um ruído seco.

"Definitivamente nossas melhores atrações."

"Costuma vir muito aqui, Malfoy?" Harry tomou um gole comprido da cerveja antes de olhar para os olhos cinzas do outro com mais intensidade. "Um lugar tão…"

"Trouxa?" Draco completou a frase. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir para si mesmo, havia ensaiado aquela conversa inúmeras vezes, com pessoas sem rostos e varinhas na mão, nas longas noites solitárias e imundas no pub.

Harry aquiesceu, parecendo ligeiramente surpreso com o confronto repentino.

"Sabe, Potter. Eu sempre achei que os trouxas fossem inferiores por não saberem o que se passa no mundo mágico", começou Draco, terminando seu copo de whisky e sinalizando para a garçonete loira. "Mas eles têm sorte. Às vezes é melhor viver na ignorância."

"Então é isso que você vem aqui procurar?"

"Venho aqui procurar o álcool. Ele se encarrega do resto." Draco sorriu com metade da boca, e balançou o copo para Betty, que sacudiu a cabeça com eficiência e saiu na direção do balcão.

xxx

Harry reparou que, se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de realmente conversar com Draco Malfoy nos corredores do Ministério da Magia, veria que ele não havia mudado tanto assim desde o fim de Hogwarts e da guerra. Harry provavelmente não voltaria a fazê-lo se isso acontecesse, mas lhe ocorreu pela primeira vez que ele não havia ao menos tentado.

"Achei que fosse fatal a um Malfoy beber whisky dessa qualidade", disse Harry, quando a garçonete voltou com um garrafa de whisky barato e serviu uma dose no copo do outro.

"E eu sempre achei que fosse fatal a um Malfoy conversar com Harry Potter por mais de dez minutos", respondeu Draco, imediatamente. "Mas a vida é cheia de surpresas, não é?"

Havia uma nota de rancor na voz de Draco, que Harry achou melhor não explorar. Indicou para a garçonete loira o copo, para que ela lhe trouxesse mais da cerveja amarga.

"Sabe, Potter, não somos todos que podemos _decidir_ freqüentar lugares assim."

"Eu duvido que você não tenha outras opções, Malfoy. Sua família não perdeu nem metade da fortuna depois da gue-"

Draco riu, alta e secamente, como ainda não havia se permitido fazer.

"Justo você, Potter, achando que é tudo sobre dinheiro?"

Harry mirou o rosto pálido do outro; os cabelos já sem o mesmo brilho de anos atrás, os olhos cinzas rodeados por olheiras profundas, rugas precoces cobrindo a testa. Ele sabia sobre o que era. Era justamente por aquilo que havia resolvido entrar no mesmo pub sujo naquela noite fria.

"Pois não ache que seja mais fácil estar do outro lado", disse Harry, continuando a fitar o outro com o olhar inexpressivo. Os olhos de Draco, do outro lado da mesa, indicaram que ele não precisava de mais explicações.

xxx

Quando Harry contorceu o rosto na hora de tomar um gole da cerveja que Betty lhe havia trazido, Draco reparou nas rugas de tensão que se formavam em sua testa. Os olhos verdes pareciam cansados, como quem passa noites seguidas sem dormir.

"Você não devia passar seus dias comemorando a vitória e a destruição de Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Desta vez foi Harry que riu, por trás do copo de cerveja marrom.

"E quem é que iria atrás das pessoas que ainda acham que isso não aconteceu?"

"Quem você mandar. Não é a vantagem de ter ganhado? Poder fazer o que quiser?", disse Draco, com obviedade na voz.

Harry riu, novamente, mas desta vez havia uma ponta de consideração em seu olhar.

"Talvez Voldemort devesse ter vencido, afinal. E acabariam todos desocupados, bebendo num pub todas as noites."

"Pelo visto não seria tão diferente assim", Draco sorriu, levando o copo a boca novamente.

xxx

A cerveja perdia consideravelmente sua amargura com o passar do tempo, e foi só quando Harry percebeu que bebia longos goles consecutivos sem sentir o ardor em sua garganta que ele passou a prestar atenção na quantidade da bebida que tomava. Era mais do que jamais havia conseguido tomar quando se tratava de cerveja trouxa.

Draco Malfoy continuava a sentar em sua mesa, eliminando palavras ásperas com uma voz arrastada. Harry fazia o mesmo, com menos ironia bem angulada, mais colocações calorosas, mais verdade nas afirmações. Não acompanhava o cinismo ainda muito sonserino do outro, e era punido por isso com palavras mais verdadeiras do que a boa educação autorizaria.

"Faz tempo que não tenho uma conversa assim", comentou Harry, após um gole em um copo de cerveja cheio, recém trazido pela garçonete.

"Sem que a outra pessoa lamba seus pés durante todo o tempo?", completou Draco, ciente da verdade em suas palavras, ainda que Harry não fosse admitir.

"Sem que eu precise me desculpar a outra pessoa por não ser quem ela pensa que eu sou", terminou Harry.

"Foi o que eu disse" disse Draco, terminando o que seria provavelmente o quarto copo do whisky barato, que agora era servido com pedras de gelo. "Não se preocupe, Potter. Minha língua não vai passar nem remotamente perto dos seus pés."

"Nunca se sabe como a noite vai acabar", disse Harry, sentindo a cerveja descer suavemente por sua garganta.

xxx

Potter tinha, obviamente, sérios problemas. Como podia escolher um lugar arruinado como aquele, quando qualquer bruxo que fosse questionado - inclusive Draco, ainda que a contragosto - diria que ele possuía o lugar de maior prestígio no mundo mágico?

xxx

Malfoy não sabia como, às vezes, possuía sorte. Era como os trouxas, afortunados pela ignorância. Draco havia sido afortunado pela indiferença.

xxx

Grifinórios eram tão estúpidos. Insistiam em encarar o perigo e arriscar suas vidas, apenas para depois terem suas próprias vidas destruídas por um sentimento patético de culpa. E nem ao menos conseguiam admitir o arrependimento.

xxx

Harry se achou invejando, ainda que por um ínfimo momento, o desprezo com que o outro encarava os fatos passados. Sem culpa, sem arrependimento, apenas o lamento por não ter feito escolhas corretas, apesar de não saber, ainda hoje, quais estas eram.

Harry percebeu que nem mesmo ele próprio poderia afirmar quais seriam.

xxx

O brilho nos olhos verdes continuava ali, quando ele falava apaixonadamente de um assunto relacionado a todas aquelas glórias e vitórias do passado. Ainda que esta paixão parecesse efêmera, em meio a frases curtas e sem continuidade, Draco se perguntou se Potter sabia que ela ainda existia.

xxx

Harry gostaria de saber, pelo menos por um dia, como seria viver no anonimato. Com a escuridão que tira responsabilidades, legados e necessidades. Malfoy parecia ter aprendido a conviver bem com tudo isso, como alguém que se acostuma com a presença de um parente indesejado e acaba por apreciá-lo.

xxx

Potter tinha, claramente, noções muito distorcidas do que era o anonimato no mundo bruxo. Quando sua família é acusada de se afiliar com o bruxo mais odiado do mundo, seu nome é jogado na lama e qualquer capacidade sua desconsiderada apenas por sua origem, anonimato se torna um eufemismo bem vindo.

Draco imaginou se Potter se lembrava de como era viver em um armário embaixo da escada. E se perguntou se o outro saberia que o anonimato era, na verdade, viver num mundo que era todo tão sufocante como um armário.

xxx

Harry notou que, com apenas um pouco de atenção, era possível distinguir nos fios platinados do cabelo de Draco Malfoy o mesmo brilho dos anos distantes de Hogwarts.

xxx

O mundo seria tão mais simples se todos o encarassem da mesma forma que sonserinos. Se cada um cuidasse de si mesmo, não haveria razão para que ninguém precisasse cuidar dos outros.

xxx

Harry se perguntou se sua vida teria sido mais fácil se tivesse aceitado o conselho do Chapéu Seletor no primeiro ano e ido para a Sonserina. Se seria capaz de encarar tudo com a mesma indiferença de quem não se envolve porque simplesmente não precisa.

xxx

Era lógico que não. Se todos cuidassem de si mesmo, os grifinórios arranjariam alguém para salvar mesmo assim, nem que precisassem destruir alguém para isso.

Eles próprios, no caso.

xxx

"Malfoy", disse Harry, após um momento de silêncio. "Você realmente acha que vir até um pub sujo todas as noites resolve?"

"Resolve o quê?", perguntou Draco, quase num resmungo.

"O que quer que você queira resolver quando decide vir aqui."

"Minha sede. É amplamente satisfeita."

"Mas e o resto?"

"O resto não muda, Potter. Nunca vai mudar. Vir aqui só me faz esquecer isso."

Harry encarou o rosto pálido do outro e seus olhos cinza eram como reflexos. Miravam-no com indiferença, entorpecimento, cansaço, conformidade. Como se tivessem se cansado de lutar contra o destino e apenas aceitassem o que viesse, sem frustração. Como se ele soubesse exatamente que próximo erro aconteceria, mas não tivesse vontade de se esforçar para impedi-lo.

Um segundo fez Harry, envolto na frieza ardente que parecia ser irradiada daqueles olhos, também ter certeza do que aconteceria em seguida.

Sabia muito bem o tamanho do erro que viria. Mas não conseguiu se forçar a evitá-lo. Não como fazia todos os dias no Escritório de Aurores, travando batalhas que já o desgastavam demais e o lembravam de coisas demais que ele gostaria de ter abandonado num passado distante. Não como se forçava a agir perto de Ginny, com a atenção que ele sabia que ela merecia, mas sem a certeza de que ele era a melhor pessoa para dá-la.

Harry sabia que o certo naquele momento seria pedir a conta para a garçonete, sair do pub e voltar para o apartamento que dividia com Ron. No dia seguinte, visitaria Ginny logo pela manhã e voltaria a se perguntar as mesmas coisas sem que se permitisse, ao menos uma única vez, saber como seria se tivesse ido atrás das respostas contrárias.

Harry chamou a garçonete, mas não pediu a conta. Os olhos de Draco não indicaram surpresa alguma quando ele perguntou se havia algum quarto vago na hospedaria acima do pub.

Precisava daquela uma única vez. E, aparentemente, Draco também.

xxx

**and if all our days are numbered, then why do I keep counting? **

* * *


	3. Alteração

**Parte 2 ****– Alteração**

**My sugar's sweet, and so obtainable.  
This behavior's so unexplainable.**

"Se eu soubesse que queria fazer isso durante os anos de Hogwarts, eu teria sido menos irritante", disse Draco, assim que a garçonete saiu em direção ao balcão em busca da conta e da chave de um quarto nos andares acima do pub.

"Se tivesse sido menos irritante, eu provavelmente não iria querer fazer isso", falou Harry, procurando o saco de moedas trouxas que havia guardado no bolso da capa.

"Exatamente", completou Draco, com um meio sorriso. "E seria mais divertido te convencer."

A garçonete voltou e entregou um chaveiro junto a uma pequena folha de papel. Draco se adiantou e pegou a chave.

"O mesmo de sempre, Betty?", falou, mirando a loira com naturalidade. Ela aquiesceu com um bocejo, e voltou a encarar Harry a espera do dinheiro.

Harry finalmente achou o saco e despejou as moedas na mesa, muito cansado para se lembrar de como contá-las. A garçonete pareceu aceitar determinada quantia, enquanto Draco puxou uma nota do bolso de suas vestes e entregou à loira dizendo valer pela semana.

"O melhor truque é não precisar contar essas coisas todo dia. Esse lugar nunca foi exatamente infalível nas finanças", explicou Draco quando a garçonete desejou uma boa noite e sumiu no meio da multidão que parecia ter invadido o pub nas últimas horas.

xxx

Harry Potter lhe parecia especialmente comum no momento em que ambos caminhavam escada acima, com passos naturais como se estivessem em direção a uma sala de escritório. Ainda que Draco fosse o último a admitir, sempre vira uma certa aura no outro, uma espécie de lembrete avisando que havia algo de especial no garoto de 11 anos e no rapaz de 25.

Praticamente um sinal escrito "escolhido" na testa, ele diria.

Mas ao subir os degraus junto a ele, em direção ao número sete da hospedaria suja e vazia, era como se estivesse acompanhado de um dos trouxas jovens e atraentes que conhecia nos dias em que os gritos em sua casa ficavam insuportáveis demais e tudo o que ele queria era sair daquele mundo.

Anônimos. Draco se esquecia de seus nomes já quando se vestia para deixar o quarto, geralmente quando a noite ainda avançava na escuridão.

Não era isso que Potter estava procurando?

xxx

Harry parou quando chegou à frente da porta de número sete, no final de um corredor estreito. E percebeu como havia sentido falta do nervosismo na barriga, da incerteza do que viria a seguir, da insegurança de saber que poderia fraquejar a qualquer momento porque não devia nada a ninguém. E a certeza de que, justamente por isso, iria até o fim.

Qualquer que este fosse.

Draco destrancou a porta e se virou para encará-lo. Perguntando, silenciosamente, se ele estava disposto a ir além daquele momento.

E Harry viu que também não precisava de palavras para responder.

xxx

O beijo de Potter era mais contido do que Draco havia imaginado, e só agora ele percebia como o havia imaginado ao longo dos anos. Ter Harry Potter no mesmo quarto em que levava todos os outros rapazes trouxas que conhecia e esquecia na mesma noite era gratificante. Realizador. Era uma espécie de vingança com tudo o que havia acontecido até aquele momento; a glória, a fama e o sucesso que adornavam o nome do outro e que estavam longe de fazer parte da realidade de Draco.

Draco havia apostado em um beijo mais forte, mais impulsivo e vivo. Com o fervor das discussões em Hogwarts, o calor grifinório brilhando em seus olhos.

Talvez o outro precisasse apenas de um empurrão.

xxx

Eles já estavam dentro do quarto quando Harry se sentiu ser atirado através do pequeno cômodo, por pouco não derrubando a mesa onde se escorou para não cair.

"Que porra foi essa, Malfoy?", gritou, com surpresa e raiva. O outro sorria para ele, com um ar de tédio no rosto.

"Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer, Potter?", falou Draco, cruzando os braços e se aproximando lentamente. "Você não beija sua namoradinha Weasley com essa falta de vontade, eu espero."

"Não fale dela, Malfoy", murmurou Harry, respirando com força. O sorriso no rosto do outro se alargou.

"Ela nunca me pareceu ser do tipo que se contenta com pouco. Ou será que eu me enganei?"

"Eu disse para não falar dela, Malfoy", Harry rosnou, e se adiantou na direção do outro, que o recebeu com um sorriso mordaz.

"Chega a hora de eu levar o grande Harry Potter para a cama e só o que ele me mostra é isso?"

Draco mal terminou a frase. Harry empurrou-o até a parede pelos ombros, e cobriu seu sorriso satisfeito com os lábios.

xxx

Finalmente. Um pouco do velho furor da casa escarlate, uma lembrança dos anos em que jogos de Quadribol se transformavam em duelos. Era o que Draco queria, era como Draco sempre imaginara.

Do jeito irritante e insuportável de que ele se lembrava. Como era no tempo em que seu nome não era sinônimo de sujeira, suas palavras ainda eram temidas por muitos, e sua vida não se resumia a um casamento com a primeira infeliz que apareceu disposta a adotar seu sobrenome.

Como se ele não fosse indiferente, desimportante, anônimo. Pelo menos não para o outro. Para o nome mais importante do mundo mágico.

xxx

Harry sentiu a velha irritação não só subir até sua cabeça, mas se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro, trazendo resultados um tanto diferentes dos anos passados em Hogwarts. Ele continuou a segurar os ombros de Draco firmemente, quase com violência. Beijava sua boca com anseio, explorando os lábios do outro com atrevimento. Prensou seu corpo contra o outro e sentiu o calor tomar conta de sua pele. Suava. E mal percebia.

Continuava irritado pelo sorriso satisfeito que Harry sabia ainda estar nos lábios do outro.

"Ah, agora sim, Potter", disse Draco, quando seus rostos se separaram por um segundo. Ambas respirações ofegaram em descompasso.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy", murmurou Harry, ao que o outro não conseguiu esconder um meio sorriso. Estava ainda mais parecido com os anos de Hogwarts; o mesmo sarcasmo, ironia e malícia.

Harry sentiu que era exatamente aquilo que queria.

xxx

Draco gemeu quando as mãos do outro subiram por seu peito, puxaram sua camisa por cima de seu rosto e largaram-na aos seus pés. Os dedos gelados de Harry tatearam seu peito até sua calça, enquanto sua boca continuava a beijá-lo com tamanha intensidade que forçava sua cabeça contra a parede.

Ele moveu suas mãos da mesma maneira, abriu os botões da outra camisa com impaciência e levou seus dedos até a cabeça de Harry, segurando seus cabelos firmemente. Harry soltou, também, um gemido. E quando descolaram seus lábios para que Harry beijasse seu pescoço com a mesma pressa de antes, Draco sorriu.

Segurou os cabelos de Harry com dedos firmes e guiou a cabeça do outro através de seu corpo. Seu pescoço, peito, abdômen. E respirou ofegante, quando as mãos do outro se moveram sobre sua calça.

xxx

Harry iria apagar aquele sorriso do rosto de Draco. Quando abriu lentamente os botões da calça dele, ergueu os olhos e observou a expressão no rosto do outro. A ironia logo se transformou em gemidos e os olhos fechados de Draco se apertaram.

Era o tipo de poder que Harry não costumava experimentar, não quando ao seu redor não existiam mais sorrisos irônicos para apagar. Quando tudo o que os outros faziam perto dele era sorrir e aceitar suas palavras, suas ações, seus erros. Sem contestá-lo com um sorriso sarcástico como aquele. Sem desafiá-lo como um dia fizera o sonserino. E como estava fazendo agora, como se o tempo não tivesse passado e a guerra ainda fosse uma idéia infantil em sua cabeça, e não uma lista de nomes que deram as vidas por ele.

Apagar aquele sorriso irônico era esquecer, era voltar para tempos em que ainda não existiam lembranças do passado e arrependimentos do futuro. Harry abriu a calça e segurou o membro duro nas mãos, deliciando-se com cada expressão de prazer e agonia no rosto do outro. Quando seus lábios envolveram o pênis, Draco soltou um gemido alto e apertou o cabelo de Harry com os dedos.

Harry poderia ter rido.

xxx

Draco pagaria para ver o rosto dos amigos de Potter naquele momento. Weasel, a sangue-ruim, a namoradinha ruiva. Seria o desfecho perfeito para a noite, tão delicioso como um bom whisky. Coisa que Draco não experimentava há muito tempo.

Se contentou em apreciar, ele mesmo, os movimentos que o grifinório fazia ao redor de seu pênis, guiados pelas mãos de Draco. Como se soubesse, a língua de Harry se mexeu do jeito certo, forçando-o a gemer mais alto e apertar os cabelos do outro com mais força do que nunca.

xxx

Harry sentia o calor descer por seu próprio corpo, enquanto gemidos e prazeres de Draco se transformavam numa rigidez com a qual seu próprio pênis lutava contra o espaço de suas roupas. Quando as mãos do outro apertaram seus cabelos com intensidade, Harry se afastou, segurou o membro de Draco com uma das mãos e se levantou, levando a outra para os cabelos platinados do sonserino e encontrando seu rosto com um beijo violento.

Draco levou seus dedos para a calça de Harry, abriu os botões em um instante e massageou o membro com as mãos. Foi a vez de Harry gemer, enquanto Draco se desencostava da parede e o empurrava, aos tropeços e sem se separarem, até a cama.

xxx

Draco sabia que a qualquer momento não agüentaria mais, e empurrou o outro para a cama, sendo puxado pelos cabelos. Seus corpos já se confundiam e se movimentavam impacientes, seus lábios pareciam competir em velocidade, e quando Draco achou que não suportaria mais, Harry segurou suas pernas e o penetrou, com a mesma impaciência com que se mexiam, a mesma força que não parecia mais controlar, a mesma paixão com que Draco o vira discutir, jogar quadribol, lutar ou defender sangues-ruins.

xxx

Harry forçou seu membro em Draco e teve certeza que havia apagado qualquer sorriso irritante do rosto do outro. Gemeu quase um grito e separou seus lábios do pescoço suado do sonserino. Cada som do outro, cada onda de prazer que o movimentava era responsável por deixar seu pênis mais impaciente.

xxx

Draco gemeu o que sabia ser sua última vez, e abriu os olhos para ver o rosto do outro, contorcido em uma expressão de prazer e impaciência, ofegante pelo clímax, suado pelo calor que envolvia ambos.

xxx

Harry abriu os olhos, e a boca do outro estava entreaberta, seus olhos semi-abertos e sua respiração ofegante. Havia acabado de gozar. E seus lábios estavam prestes a formar um conhecido sorriso satisfeito.

xxx

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir, ainda que com a boca aberta em meio a uma respiração espaçada e forte, quando viu que o rosto do Harry se contorcia em prazer e sua boca gemia no clímax. Ele o sentiu dentro de si, e continuou a encarar o outro com os olhos entreabertos.

xxx

Harry respirou, lentamente, sem se mexer ou tirar os olhos dos orbes cinzentos do outro, que poderiam está-lo encarando com a mesma frieza e tédio de antes, se não fosse sua respiração forte e descompassada.

E continuava a confrontá-lo com um sorriso superior.

xxx

Draco gostaria que qualquer outra pessoa, principalmente um dos amigos irritantes de Potter, pudesse vê-los naquela hora. Harry Potter, o grande escolhido, na cama de um pub sujo com seu inimigo desprezado pela sociedade bruxa. Aí talvez Potter conseguisse finalmente aprender o que realmente era o desprezo no mundo bruxo.

xxx

Harry suspirou e se jogou na cama ao lado do outro. Os dois ainda respiravam alto, o cheiro de suor e gozo envolvia o quarto e o silêncio era cortado apenas pelos barulhos de risadas altas e vidro sendo quebrado no andar de baixo.

Ainda não era hora de pensar no que havia feito. Harry se perguntou se existiria, de fato, um momento para isso.

xxx

"E mais uma vez, Potter, eu sou forçado a admitir que você tem seus talentos", disse Draco, sentando-se na cama e pegando a calça jogada no chão.

"Qual foi a outra vez?", perguntou Harry, virando-se para ver o outro. Draco sorriu e puxou um maço de cigarros de um dos bolsos da calça. Colocou um na boca e ofereceu outro para Harry, que aceitou.

"Sua capacidade de dançar", Draco terminou, jogando um isqueiro de prata para o outro, que riu.

Ambos acenderam os cigarros e Draco se deixou cair na cama novamente, ao lado de Harry, mirando o teto. Seus corpos não se encostavam, apenas compartilhavam os cheiros e líquidos que impregnavam o quarto.

Draco soltou uma baforada de cigarro e viu que, pela velocidade com que Harry soltava a fumaça de seu cigarro, ele provavelmente não estava tragando.

xxx

"Você ainda não deve estar em um poço tão fundo, se nem ao menos fuma direito", disse Draco, após um momento de silêncio. Harry não desviou o olhar do teto sujo e manchado.

"O nível de nicotina no meu sangue também tem a ver com isso?", ele perguntou, após um momento.

"Normalmente. Álcool também. Mas esse eu constatei bem elevado lá no pub", continuou Draco, soltando vagarosamente uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Minha cabeça dói quando eu trago demais", Harry falou, um pouco sem pensar. Não parecia ser necessário mentir para Draco Malfoy, ao menos naquele momento, em que ambos compartilhavam muito mais do que algumas tragadas. Ou inalações desastradas, no caso de Harry.

"Você me decepciona, Potter."

"Você diz isso agora."

xxx

Draco não se surpreendeu com a resposta. Harry Potter era o tipo de pessoa que não se deixaria sujar por veneno e nicotina, ainda que sua garganta tivesse recebido coisa bem pior apenas alguns minutos atrás. Draco não precisou falar isso para o outro; tinha certeza que ele pensava a mesma coisa.

"Fica melhor depois de tragar?", Harry perguntou, um pouco aéreo, num tom claramente cansado.

"Por alguns segundos", Draco respondeu. E suspirou, ao mesmo tempo que soltava uma baforada, impacientemente. "Mas não melhora nada, Potter. Quando você vai aprender?"

"Aprender o quê?", ele perguntou.

"Que não vai melhorar assim. Eu disse que não ia resolver nada."

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, no qual até o ruído do fogo consumindo os cigarros ficou evidente. Draco viu que o cansaço tomava conta de seu corpo. Num último pensamento, jogou o resto do cigarro no chão a sua frente, um movimento que havia se tornado um hábito todas as vezes que fumava antes de adormecer ao lado de um jovem trouxa cujo nome dificilmente lembrava.

Algumas vezes o trouxa se levantava, assustado, e pisava na ponta de cigarro para apagar o fogo. Draco não se mexia. Estava sempre cansado demais.

Harry tampouco se movimentou.

xxx

**The days just slip and slide like they always did. The trouble is my head won't let me forget.**

* * *


	4. Explicação

**Parte final – Explicação**

Seus passos eram os mesmos que o levaram até aquele pub naquela noite fria. Calmos, incertos e letárgicos. Como se ainda não soubesse onde entrar.

Harry se encostou em uma parede da rua escura e desejou que tivesse um cigarro no bolso.

xxx

Draco desceu as escadas e sentou-se em outra cadeira, desta vez no balcão do Tucker's End. A mesma garçonete loira de antes veio atendê-lo, e o loiro pediu um whisky puro e a conta da hospedaria. Ela voltou com a bebida e anunciou que o jovem moreno que havia descido antes já havia acertado tudo.

Draco bebeu um gole comprido da bebida e respirou, sem surpresa. Era admirável como se podia conhecer as pessoas de quem não se gosta tão bem quanto aquelas que se ama. Talvez melhor.

xxx

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e rodou-a em sua mão. O vapor que saía de sua boca cada vez que respirava era um reflexo patético da nicotina que realmente gostaria de estar ingerindo. Ele se lembrou de como Ginny odiava o cheiro de cigarro, e como o repreenderia se chegasse em casa com a roupa fedendo a fumaça.

A lembrança – quente, confortável e suave, diferente da escuridão da noite que o acolhia – fez Harry apertar a varinha com a mão direita, preparando-se para aparatar. Era hora de ir para casa.

Não pensou antes de agitar a varinha e desaparecer com um estalo. Só havia um lugar para ir dali.

xxx

Draco acendeu um cigarro e caminhou pela rua estreita do pub. Sempre andava alguns metros pela Londres trouxa antes de aparatar de volta a sua casa.

Eram alguns minutos de silêncio e calmaria. Ele podia contar com as ruas de Londres para esconderem seus riscos e ameaças na escuridão - diferente de sua casa, onde as luzes se acendiam com tanta força que machucavam seus olhos. Reclamando de tudo, até do cheiro de nicotina de suas roupas.

Draco apagou o cigarro na calçada e respirou uma última vez antes de desaparecer com um estalo. Havia conforto em saber que a fumaça branca que saiu de sua boca era, na verdade, vapor do frio.

xxx

**I took one last good look around.  
(So many unusual sounds.) I gotta get my feet on the ground.**

* * *

N/A: Eu sempre fui da opinião de que o Harry tem sérios problemas. Se nós, meros mortais, somos cheios de crises e problemas pessoais, imagina o menino que desde os 11 anos sabe que é a peça chave para salvar o destruir o mundo. E eu tenho certeza que o Harry é nobre demais para sair da guerra alegre e feliz por ela ter acabado. Pessoas morreram, de certa forma, por ele. Portanto eu imagino muito bem um Harry desnorteado perambulando por aí nos anos pós-guerra.

E por mais que as pessoas seja otimistas e imaginem o Draco casado e feliz com seu rebento Scorpius, na minha cabeça a única opção que entra é um futuro meio dark e infeliz mesmo. Sorry, Draco. Mas num mundo pós-derrota do Voldie, o sobrenome Malfoy jamais poderia ter o mesmo respeito. E tanto o Draco quanto os Malfoy valorizavam esse respeito acima de tudo. (siim, durante a guerra a união da família deles prevaleceu e oh oh, mas leva isso de volta para o cotidiano para ver o que acontece)

E bem, achar pinhão num cenário desse, é só uma questão de tempo. ; Espero que tenham gostado da fic.

* * *


End file.
